This invention relates generally to filtration devices, and more particularly to filter media material for polymer filtration.
Various apparatuses exist within the prior art relating to filter media material for polymer filtration. Such apparatuses utilize a metal filtration media in order to obtain the desired characteristics for polymer filtration. Typical properties desired for such filtration relate to strength, temperature, chemical resistance and media migration. Various structures of metal filtration media can be utilized in apparatuses designed for polymer filtration, and numerous factors can be considered when evaluating the various media.
There are various types of filter elements utilizing different types of filter media including flat filters, candle and basket filters, and disc filters. In the art of filter candles, it has been common in the past to provide some of the filtration components as an integral unit in order to prevent leakage therebetween. As a result, cleaning of the filtration components is quite difficult, and a problem with a specific component of the filtration device means replacement of all components which are an integral part thereof.
In light of the prior art filtration devices, there exists much room for improvement in the art of filter elements for polymer filtration.